Clear Skies: My Percy Jackson Series
by xXCheeseAndChocolateXx
Summary: PJ's life after The Last Olimpian! More info inside!
1. Plans

**Hey guys! This is my 3****rd**** story! This ones not about VA though! Its about my 2****nd**** favorite series. PERCY JACKSON! Wooo! Ok! Lets get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: People, I'm not RR**

3 years after The Last Olympian

(Percy and Annabeth have dated that whole time and he's about to take a big step in their relationship. Also, they live in the human world in an apartment together)

Percy: *unlocks apartment door*opens it and steps inside*shuts door and locks it back*goes to bedroom, flops on bed, and falls asleep*

A few hours later

Annabeth: *comes in bedroom*

Percy: *laying on his stomach, ALMOST seeming to smile in his sleep*

Annabeth: *smiles and puts her laptop on her nightstand* goes over to Percy's nightstand and opens the top drawer*

Annabeth's POV!

I couldn't believe my eyes…There, nestled near the bottom of the drawer, was a small, velvet box. I knew some kind of jewelry was in it, but what? "Guess I'll find out soon enough…" I murmured to myself. My curiosity got the better of me. I took the little box in my hands and opened it. I gasped quietly at what I saw. A wedding ring! Percy was gonna propose? AAAAHHHH!

Annabeth: *quickly puts the little box back in the drawer*walks over to the bed a shakes Percy's shoulder* Percy! Percy, wake up!

Percy: Hmmm? *drowsily opens eyes* Annabeth?

Annabeth: Yeah, come on

Percy: Where?

Annabeth: You take a shower, then you can go back to sleep

Percy: OK

Annabeth: *helps him up off the bed*

Percy: *walks into bathroom with Annabeth on his heels*smiles at her*

Annabeth: *smiles* What?

Percy: *wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her to him*

Annabeth: *wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him hungrily*only breaks the kiss to pull his shirt over his head*

After they shower they go to sleep

Percy: *wakes up before Annabeth*

Annabeth: *laying across Percy's chest*

Percy: *runs fingers across her bare back*

Annabeth: *smiles and opens eyes*

Percy: Good morning beautiful

Annabeth: *giggles*

Percy: *smiles*

**Sooo? Watcha think? Constructive Criticism is welcome! REVIEW PLEASE! **

**-Nicole**


	2. The Beach

**Heyo! Here's the second part to my PJ Series! I'll try to update more often, so don't pelt me with rocks or anything like that. XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

**Part 2**

Annabeth: So, what are we doing today?

Percy: Since it's Saturday and we're both off, I thought we could go to the beach

Annabeth: That sounds nice

Percy: *smiles*

Annabeth: *rolls eyes and kisses him once* gets up*

They both get dressed

Annabeth: *has on a one-piece swimsuit and a tight strapless beach dress over it*

Percy: *has on swim trunks and a baggy tee-shirt*

Annabeth: *in bedroom, putting stuff in a big beach bag*

Percy: *walks into room, comes up behind Annabeth and grabs her waist*buries his face in the crook of her neck*

Annabeth: *chuckles softly*

Percy: *kisses her neck once and looks up at her*

Annabeth: *squirms in his arms so she's facing him*

Percy: *puts his hands on both sides of her face*

Annabeth: *puts a hand over his mouth when he tries to kiss her* Percy? Will you do me a favor?

Percy: *releases her and sits on bed* Anything for you

Annabeth: Will you warn me before you do any thing major?

Percy: OK….Any particular reason for your request?

Annabeth: I just have a feeling something big's gonna happen

Percy: *shrugs* Maybe. Maybe not. Are you ready?

Annabeth: Yeah, just let me get the stuff in the jeep *walks to door and stops* You coming?

Percy: Yeah, just let me get something

Annabeth: Alright *walks outside*

Percy: Quickly gets the ring out of the drawer and puts it in his pocket*walks outside*

Annabeth: *puts last bag in the jeep and gets in passenger side*

Percy: *gets in drivers side and drives to the beach*

About an hour and a half later

Percy: *drives up to a small hotel*

They get out and go in

**Again, sorry for not updating! I'll try to every weekend on at least one of my stories. Or start a new one! Cause I've got a lot of stories. A LOT. XD All of the ones that aren't on here have to do with Twilight, though. KK. BYE! **

**PS….REVIEW!**

**-Nicole**


	3. The Proposal

**HEY GUYS! IT'S MEEEEEEE! OK, I'll stop screaming now XD Here's another chapter of Clear Skies. I know I haven't I updated this story in sooo long. I just got caught up in my other stories. Sorry. OK, I'll stop talking now. LOL :D Enjoy!**

Part 3

Percy: *checks them in*

They go to their room

Annabeth: *when they get inside their room* How long are we staying?

Percy: Until Sunday afternoon

Annabeth: *nods, looking out window next to bed*

Percy: Hey, you ok?

Annabeth: Yeah, I'm fine *looks at him, smiling* Are we going swimming today?

Percy: Yes *grabs her hand and leads her out the door*

When they get down to the beach, the sun's already setting

Percy: *leads Annabeth to a special spot where no one else can go*

Annabeth: *about to sit, but Percy keeps her up*

Percy: *looks into her eyes* Annabeth, there's something I've been wanting to ask you

Annabeth: *thinking* OH MY GAWD! *out loud* What?

Percy: Now you told me earlier to warn you when I was gonna do something major. Well, I'm about to ask you question that'll affect both of us

Annabeth: OK, ask me

Percy: *breathes deeply and takes her hands in his*slides down onto one knee* Annabeth? Would you…

Annabeth: YES! Yes, yes, yes! *grabs his face, pulls him up, and kisses him*

Percy: *smiles and pulls away* Do you want to see it?

Annabeth: DUH!

Percy: *chuckles, pulling the little box out his pocket and hands it to her*

Annabeth: Percy…*opens it* It's beautiful…

Annabeth's POV!

It was beautiful. The base color was gold, of course, but, what made it unique was the seaweed green band on top of the gold.

Percy: I'm glad you think so. Put it on

Annabeth: *puts it on*

Ring: *immediately shrinks to fit her finger*

Annabeth: This ring is magic

Percy: It'll always fit your finger *shrugs* Is that a bad thing?

Annabeth: No *buries face in his shoulder* Thank you

Percy: * wraps arms around her and buries his face in her hair*

**So? Watcha think? Are yall excited? He finally proposed! OK. Until next time! LOL BYES! **


End file.
